


What kind of World does this?

by Feniah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniah/pseuds/Feniah
Summary: Ghost AU - Rachel è un fantasma, Max ha un potere speciale e Chloe ha problemi a rimanere viva.Mi sono spostata da Efp quindi perdonami. A breve sistemerò tutto.





	What kind of World does this?

**Author's Note:**

> Ringraziamo le ore vuote di alternanza scuola lavoro per avermi ispirata.

Prologo

“Vagavo solitaria come una nuvola”

 

Rachel aprì gli occhi.  
Il cielo terso si estendeva sopra di lei, infinto e capovolto.  
Capovolta … era così che si sentiva. L’infinità del firmamento non più stellato le dava i capogiri, perché non aveva confini, scivolava ben oltre il suo campo visivo, le sembrava di cadere …  
Come se precipitasse.  
Precipitava verso qualcosa di losco e di sinistro, qualcosa da cui non avrebbe avuto via di scampo, qualcosa di così irrimediabile e definitivo da non poter tornare indietro …  
Si alzò di scatto, nel panico.  
I suoi occhi si mossero febbrili alla ricerca di un appiglio, un dettaglio, un particolare, un dannatissimo qualcosa che potesse dirle dove fosse.  
Un sospiro di sollievo le sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Conosceva quel posto.  
Gli alberi, la spazzatura, la recinzione che circondava la discarica … quello era il suo posto speciale. Una parte molto nascosta in realtà, ci andava di rado, però la conosceva, era il posto più adatto per liberarsi di qualcosa che non doveva essere mai più trovato.  
Si alzò con l’intenzione di correre via, verso il buco nella recinzione, ma un conato di vomito la costrinse a terra.  
Il suo corpo tremava e la testa le girava in maniera incontrollabile; si ritrovò a carponi sulla terra appena smossa, aggrappandosi con tutte le forze a qualche filo d’erba che la mantenne a contatto con la realtà mentre tentava in ogni modo di capire cosa avesse potuto scatenare quella reazione.  
I ricordi apparvero come fotogrammi discontinui e rovinati dal tempo, frammenti confusi bruciati dalla memoria.  
Luci.  
Le luci erano ovunque.  
Bianche, accecanti. Non c’era sopra e sotto.  
C’era solo il freddo, il freddo fuori, il freddo dentro, nel cuore, l’oscurità alle sue spalle … e la rabbia.  
L’ira. Le velenosa consapevolezza di essere in trappola e di essere stata tradita, la furia di una bestia messa all’angolo da chi aveva tradito la sua fiducia.  
Ansante, aprì gli occhi. I polsi e le caviglie le bruciavano: erano rossi e doloranti. Un regalino della notte precedente.  
Quello stronzo l’aveva rapita e legata come un animale!  
«Io lo ammazzo.»  
Io lo ammazzo io lo ammazzo io lo ammazzo io lo ammazzo  
Si alzò, ancora frastornata.  
La crisi sembrava essere passata. La nausea non se ne era andata, ma riuscì a zoppicare fino ad una catasta di legna lì vicino.  
Era da poco passata l’alba.  
I primi raggi del sole filtravano prepotentemente tra gli alberi, aranciati, e per un attimo Rachel scambiò l’alba per il tramonto. Ma era fine aprile, era normale che il sole fosse forte anche di mattina. Un corvo gracchiò da qualche parte. Le ombre si allungavano come dita in un cartone animato, un cattivo presagio, ma Rachel cercò di non farsi suggestionare, dando la colpa alla strana energia che quel posto nascosto sembrava emanare. Quante volte lo aveva detto a Chloe, che quello era un posto magico?  
Chloe …  
Allungò la gamba per poter osservare il proprio polpaccio. Il dragone rosso tatuato campeggiava fiero e rampante come sempre, attorcigliato in segno di protezione e orgoglio, l’amicizia fra lei e Chloe fatta inchiostro.  
Ovviamente aveva fatto quel tatuaggio insieme a lei. Rachel aveva scelto il dragone sulla gamba perché poche cose la rappresentavano bene come quella bestia feroce e bellissima ma pericolosa; sul braccio di Chloe invece fiorivano rose, petali verdi, farfalle azzurre in volo, un teschio d’avorio e un nastro che percorreva tutta la composizione. Forse quella di Chloe era stata una scelta inconscia, ma Rachel era perfettamente in grado di leggere tutta la travagliata storia, la personalità spezzata e il conflitto che accompagnavano quel tatuaggio. Inoltre apprezzava le piume sparse fra gli steli, perché quelle rappresentavano lei. L’orecchino che portava sempre. Chloe non solo si era esposta agli occhi del mondo sul proprio braccio: aveva incluso Rachel con sé, perché era parte di lei. Rachel non aveva fatto nulla di tutto questo. Rachel aveva rappresentato solo sé stessa.  
Sicuramente Chloe la stava cercando.  
Mentre accarezzava il tatuaggio e sentiva l’amore per la ragazza invaderle mente e corpo, si rese conto di una cosa profondamente sbagliata. Accarezzava la pelle nuda delle gambe. Nuda.  
Non aveva i pantaloni.  
A parte il drago, non c’era niente a proteggerla dal mondo esterno, neanche un lembo di tessuto, solo fragile pelle umana e inchiostro.  
Gli slip le coprivano le parti intime e aveva una maglietta a maniche corte nera a fasciarle il busto, ma per il resto era completamente nuda. Un altro conato rischiò di inchiodarla lì per sempre.  
L’avevano legata, tradita, usata … e abusato di lei quando era incosciente?  
All’improvviso le sembrò di vedere tutto doppio.  
Sentì il gelo avvolgerla. Effettivamente aveva dei lividi sulle gambe … e anche fra le cosce.  
No no no no no ti prego no  
Si alzò barcollante e corse più velocemente che poté verso la recinzione, con un unico pensiero in mente: devo avvertire Chloe, devo avvertire Chloe …  
Il treno merci per Arcadia Bay sarebbe passato di lì a poco, sarebbe salita, corsa a casa a lavarsi – doveva liberarsi da quel senso di sporcizia e lerciume che sentiva addosso – e poi con i suoi genitori e Chloe li avrebbe presi, oh sì, li avrebbe presi e li avrebbe fatti pentire amaramente di averla torturata e scaricata come spazzatura in una discarica …  
Ma si reggeva a malapena in piedi, ce l’avrebbe fatta a correre e a saltare nel vagone aperto, anche se il treno andava a bassa velocità? Ancora una volta, il pensiero di Chloe le diede la forza.  
Sì. Certo che sì. Come l’aveva fatto a lei, avrebbe potuto farlo a chiunque altro.  
Non dovette attendere troppo. Riuscì a correre e a saltare: rotolò sulle assi del vagone e giacque a testa in su, i capelli biondi sparsi come un’aureola. Era circondate da casse da morto, o così parevano.  
I suoi genitori la stavano cercando, ne era certa, ma Chloe doveva averla chiamata e lei non aveva potuto rispondere, si sarebbe incazzata da morire con lei, lo sapeva, ma sarebbe bastato farle gli occhi dolci per farsi perdonare, e poi non aveva potuto rispondere, l’avevano legata, cazzo, l’avevano legata e riempita di flash e spogliata e  
NO  
Violentata? Violentata mentre era incosciente?  
Perché quei flash? Fotografie?  
Ma lei era stata consenziente.  
No, no, non era vero  
( lo avrebbero detto a Frank )  
No, no, Frank, lo giuro, io non volevo …  
( la gelosia di Chloe sarebbe stata incontenibile )  
Glielo volevo dire, lo giuro  
Oh, Rachel, sei una tale delusione, continui sempre a guardare dalla parte sbagliata … ma non preoccuparti, abbiamo tempo …  
B A S T A !

Tempo per cosa, eh? Sporcarla, mutilarla, ferirla, violarla e abbandonarla in una discarica come spazzatura? Come una fottuta bambola rotta?  
Quell’orribile senso di perdita che l’ attanagliava era impossibile da contrastare. Si ritrovò in posizione fetale, le mani strette al petto non per combattere il freddo, ma per cacciare quel qualcosa di diverso. Quel qualcosa di sbagliato che non riusciva ad identificare.  
Non erano i ricordi dei baci sul collo, del pizzicore della barba, delle mani strette con troppa forza sui fianchi. I brividi non erano di piacere. Eppure ricordava con certezza di aver agognato il suo tocco, di essersi abbandonata come la più lussuriosa delle amanti, di aver a lungo cercato una persona come lui … E adesso il ricordo delle sue mani fra le cosce, dei suoi denti sulle spalle, della sua lingua in bocca … per poco non vomitava.  
Rachel non era casta pura. Per niente.  
Quante volte era andata a letto con Frank? Innumerevoli.  
Quante notti avevano passato assieme nel camper a ridere e scherzare e a fare l’amore?  
Troppe. E avevano sperimentato molto più rispetto a quello che aveva fatto con Chloe. Chloe, che faceva tanto la dura e che invece si era aggrappata con disperazione al suo petto in quell’unica notte che era stata loro, le lacrime agli occhi e le mani intrecciate sotto le stelle.  
Rachel aveva sempre usato il proprio corpo a piacimento, e non si era mai fatta problemi ad andare con persone più grandi di lei se queste avessero potuto tornarle utili in qualche modo.  
Forse era per quello che si era infatuata di Mark Jefferson, perché quell’insegnate di fotografia avrebbe potuto portarla via da quella città maledetta.  
Non perché la legasse e la usasse come la sua bambola gonfiabile.  
Un flash.  
Rachel che posava guardando dritta davanti a sé, una mano fra i capelli lunghi e l’altra sul ventre, le dita aperte in un cenno vagamente sensuale.  
Rachel che urlava, i pugni contratti e l’ira incontrollabile, in lotta contro l’uomo molto più forte di lei.  
Rachel legata, l’umiliazione, quell’angoletto in cui si era rintanata, l’obiettivo che la rincorreva come un segugio e fiutava tutto la sua dignità violata.  
Soffocò un singhiozzo. Quindi l’avevano fotografata. Legata e tradita e sbeffeggiata, la sua debolezza immortalata come un trofeo di cui vantarsi.

 

Il treno rallentò fino a fermarsi. Animata dall’odio e dal desiderio di vendetta, scese dal vagone e si diresse verso casa sua, senza riuscire però a trattenere le lacrime. Com’era possibile che si fosse innamorata di lui? Come poteva essere successo? L’aveva violentata! Posseduta mentre era incosciente, e chissà quanto ci aveva goduto! Ah, sì, che bello stare con una che non può opporsi, ah ah, meraviglioso! Legata! Umiliata! Gettata in una discarica come spazzatura!  
Oh, ma abbandonarla lì senza pantaloni e cellulare non l’avrebbe fermata. Proprio no.  
Stava giocando con la stronza sbagliata.  
E mentre il sole si faceva sempre più alto e i corvi volavano sopra il cielo della cittadina, la ragazza si diresse a passo spedito verso casa sua, senza domandarsi perché i piedi nudi non le dolessero o perché l’aria frizzantina non la facesse rabbrividire, né perché nessuno si fermasse per soccorrere quella ragazza seminuda dai polsi e dalle caviglie arrossate.  
Gli abitanti di Arcadia Bay non videro nemmeno l’ombra di Rachel Amber.  
Forse perché Rachel, l’ombra, non ce l’aveva.


End file.
